Vamos a la Playa!
by Latiusgirl
Summary: Todos se van de viaje a la playa! Que puede pasar!....
1. Canciones Horribles

Era un día normal en Konoha y varias personas se encontraban reunidas en un puente esperando a que Kakashi se le diera la gana de llegar de una buena vez... 2 horas mas tarde aparece con su típico ¡poof!

Hola a todos!- saludo felizmente el ninja

LLEGA TARDE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!- grito un histérico rubio y una enojada pelirrosa

Lo siento es que cuando venia me tope con un...-

Si ,si, ya sabemos que nos va a dar una de sus típicas excusas que ni Uds. Se cree.- le interrumpió Naruto

-Bueno el punto es que como están de ya casi vacaciones la directora quiere que TODOS vayamos en un viaje escolar a la playa- En ese momento Sasuke abría la boca para preguntar algo pero Kakashi lo interrumpe- Y antes de que preguntes es OBLIGATORIO, tienen que ir todos no hay excepciones-

Hmp- dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado-

Y cuando es??- pregunto Tenten-

A eso iba, mañana los queremos aquí a TODOS a las 7:00 AM en punto... Entendido??-

Hai- respondieron todos-

Y así todos se empezaron a ir del puente para ir a empacar a sus casa (obviamente) y a avisarles a sus padres...

Oye Ino-cerda, puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa para irnos juntas??-

Claro frentona, de hecho en la mañana vienen Hinata, y Tenten para irnos las cuatro juntas, Temari no viene por que se va con sus hermanos-

Ahhh, por que no vamos de compras!!-

Por fin tienes una buena idea Frentuda-

Si como digas Ino-pigi-

Entonces vas??-

No me queda de otra no ves que es OBLIGATORIO-

Eso quiere decir que tu querido hermano Itachi y cara de tiburón van!!-

Por desgracia, Si-

Oye puedo quedarme en tu casa para irme con tigo e Itachi??!?!-

Si como quieras-

**Al otro día... 7:15 AM**

Casi Todos se encontraban en el puente: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, con Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Itachi, Kisame y los supervisores : Jiraiya, Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai. Solo faltaban las chicas y Kakashi (como cosa rara).

Cinco minutos después todas la chicas llegan corriendo como locas con un montón de maletas (en especial Ino)...

-Oh no! Llegamos tarde!!!- grito Ino- ¿ que hacen todos aquí si debimos irnos hace 20 minutos-

-Kakashi aun no llega- dijo la Hokagen

**2 Horas despues... **Llega Kakashi en 1 autobús (que no conduce el... gracias a Dios).

Ya llego por quien lloraban!!! Ahora suban todos!!- Grito Kakashi que se asomaba por una de las ventanas del bus-

El orden en el autobús era:: Kakashi halado de Asuma en los primeros asientos de la Derecha del bus, Gai con Lee en la izquierda, Kiba con Akamaru en la cabeza, Hinata, Naruto y Kankuro atrás sentados en lo ultimo cerca del baño , Tsunade y Jiraiya de tras de Lee y Gai, Sasuke y Sakura detrás de Kakashi y Asuma, Itachi y Kisame cerca de Naruto y los otros, Gaara y Shino se sentaron cerca de Couji y Shikamaru, Temari destras de su hermano menor junto con Ino, Kurenai estaba sentada halado del chofer, y Neji y tenten En los puestos halado de Sasuke y Sakura.

Ya habían pasado mas de una hora y media y todavía no llegaban, Natuto, Kankuro y Kiba tenían un desastre atrás pero se calmo cuando Naruto entro al baño y dejo a Akamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Kankuro , Itachi, Kisame y a el mismo por el olor, Chouji venia todo el camino comiendo papitas, Shikamaru durmiendo, Gaara y Shino... bueno ellos sueguian siendo ellos, Temari e Ino solo hablaban y hablaban de lo que se les viniera a la mente por el aburrimiento, Sakura estuvo hablando un POCO con Sasuke pero este se quedo dormido por el fastidio y Sakura lo imito al rato...

-Esto esta un poco aburrido... por que no lo alegramos Lee!!!-

-Claro Gai-sensei...

uno, dos tres... SI QUIERES VERME CAER DEL CIELO TENDRAS QUE CORTAR EL AIRE—NOOOOO! Gritaron todos- ES IMPOSIBLE QUE LA CORRIENTE NO SOPLE EN ALGUNA PARTE—cállenlos pidió Ino- ARAÑAME EL CORAZON ENCADENAME LAS ALAS—ya empezaron- dijo Neji- QUE SIEMPRE QUEDAN LOS QUE ME QUIEREN QUE SIEMPRE QUEDAN LOS QUE ME DESATAN... AY AY AY AY—¡CÁLLENSE POR KAMI-SAMA!- grito Sasuke

Viste eso Lee??-

Si Gai- sensei, no les gusto nuestra canción- dijo Lee con lagrimas en los ojos-

Sabes lo que significa eso... otra canción!!!-

EN LA NOCHE EN QUE LA LUNA ESTABA PLATEADA Y EL CIELO ESTABA OSCURO (N/A: me encanta joder a la gente con esa canción en los viajes) Y SAKURA ESTABA HAY – oh no! Yo no!- Y YO LE PREGUNTE QUE POR QUE ESTABA TAN TRITE – en eso Naruto se les une al canto asiendo que suenen aun peor- Y ELLA CONTESTO POR QUE SASUKE LA DEJO!!!- NOOOOO gritaba la chica- SASUKE SASUKE!! LALALALA SAKURA DICE QUE TE QUIERE LALALALA QUE SIN TU AMOR ELLA SE MUERE LALALALA QUE NO LA HAGAS MAS SUFRIR, SUFRIR, SUFRI...- YAAA CÁLLENSE- grito Haruno con todas sus fuerzas la cual estaba roja como un tomate, mas no se sabia si era por lo enojada y avergonzada-

Que no te gusto la canción Sakura- Pregunto Naruto

IIE!!!- Inner de Sakura: Kuso!!! Esos Vakas me hicieron quedar mal frente a Sasuke-kun!!!-

Cálmate Sakura no le prestes atención a lo que dicen esos Vakas... en especial a Naruto- Le dijo Sasuke-

Ah... Hai gracias- Inner: SIIII!!! Vamos Sakura!!!-

OH!! Yo se me otra canción!!!- decía Kiba- Dice así: MAMBU SE FUE A LA GUERRA QUE DOLOR QUE DOLOR QUE PENA- y así algunos por fastidio se le unieron al canto- Y NO SE CUANDO VENDRA DORREMI DORREFA NO SE CUANDO VENDRA!!...PIO PIO PIO CUANDO TIENEN HAMBRE CUANDO TIENES FRIO... ...Y MOVIENDO LAS OREJAS MUCHAS GRACIAS TE DIRA, GRACIAS!!!... A DE AMARILLO M DE MORADO O DE ORO R DE ROSADO ESO ME LO DIJO UN CHICO ENAMORADO... ...LA MANZANA SE PASEA POR LA MEZA DE... ..CREO QUE EMPIEZO A ENTENDER (DESPACIO DESPACIO) NOS DESEÁBAMOS DESDE ANTES DE NACER!!!... SUBETE A MI MOTO... EN EL HOSPITAL DE LOS MUÑECOS... TE QUIERO YO Y TU AMI SOMOS UNA FAMILIA FELIZ, CON UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y UN BESO TE DIRE MI CARI... CÁLLENSE!!!- gritaron Neji y Sasuke al mismo tiempo-

Pero que aguafiestas!!!- grito Naruto-

Bueno pero esas canciones ya estaban fastidiositas... yo tengo una mejor- Dijo Kakashi- UN ELEFANTE SE BALAZCEABA SOBRE LA CUERDA DE LA ARAÑA COMO VEIA QUE RESISTIA FUE A LLAMAR A OTRO ELEFANTE.. 3 ELEFANTES SE BALAN...56 ELEFANTES SE... 82 ELEFANTES... 103 ELEFANTES-

Que e hecho yo para merecer esto- pensaron Sasuke, Neji y Gaara al tiempo...

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo y lo continuo cuando pueda espero que les guste...**

**Nos vemos!!! ****S. L. Q. **_**Latiusgirl….**_


	2. El sensei mal pensado

Ya había pasado una hora y aun no llegaban, ya no tenían nada que cantar y se habían cansado de contar elefantes (Para la alegría de unos) así que la mayoría se estaban durmiendo y pues Lee y Gai quisieron alegrarlos de nuevo por lo que tuvieron que amordazarlos para que no lo hicieran.

Que tal si vemos una película para pasar el rato?!- Pregunto Kakashi-

SIIIII!!- respondió la mayoría-

Bien tenemos: virgen a los cuarenta, la llave del mal, El aro y Vacas vaqueras... cual quieren-

Y así empezó la Pelea para saber que película iban a ver Naruto, Hinata, Lee y Akamaru querían ver Vacas vaqueras, Itachi, Kisame, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro y Kiba querian el Aro, Chouji, Neji y Tenten querían ver La llave del Mal, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shino les daba igual y Jiraiya quería ver Virgen a los Cuarenta y como consecuencia recibio un golpe de Tsunade.

Bien, como gano la mayoría será el Aro- dijo mientras ponía la película-

Y así todos se quedaron calladitos para "disfrutar" la peli, no había ni pasado 20 minutos y Naruto ya estaba mas que chorreado de miedo y se abrazaba de Akamaru y el pobre perrito ya estaba morado por falta de oxigeno, Sakura cada ves que podía se acercaba a Sasuke con la excusa de que "tenia" miedo y pues el se dejaba...(mentira no se podía arrimar por que estaba pegado a la ventana!!). Ino era otra de las que estaba súper chorreada y casi se hace en el asiento, Lee y Gai se abrazaban por el miedo y querían gritar (pero no podían por que están amordazados!!) y así fueron como dos Horas hasta que por fin llegaron...

-ALELUYA!!!- grito Naruto que salió corriendo del autobús suguido por Ino, Lee y Akamaru-

-Bien, aya es donde nos quedaremos- Dijo Asuma señalando un Hotelucho-

Eso?!?!- Pregunto Ino-

Sip, tal vez por dentro no sea tan malo como parece- Dijo Kakashi-

Y tal como dijo el Sensei el Hotel no era tan malo cuando entraron... hasta tenia piscina y por la parte de atrás tenia una puerta que daba con la playa y todo, luego de que se registraron y les dieron las llaves de las habitaciones solo había un problema... ¿quién dormiría con quien?... luego de media hora de discutir quedaron así: Naruto con Sasuke, Chouji y Shikamaru, Gaara y Kankuro, shino kiba y Akamru juntos, Gai y Kakashi, Lee y Neji, Sakura e Ino, Tente Hinata y Temari juntas, Jiraiya y Asuma, Kurenai y Tsunade...

Cada uno se encontraba en su habitación desempacando sus cosas...

-Por que no bajamos primero a la Piscina!!!- Dijo Naruto

Hmp, da igual-

Pues vamos a cambiarnos!!!- gritaba el rubio emocionado

**Con las chicas...**

Que tal mi traje frentuda- Pregunto Ino... ella traía un bikini azul con rayas-

Bien, pero el mío esta mejor Ino-pig!!- Sakuta traia La parte de arriba normal de un bikini y la de abajo era un short MUY cortito, todo era de color rosa- Inner de Sakura: SI!!!! Vamos a levantarnos a Sasuke-kun!!!!- JAJAJAJAJA- se reía malévolamente la chica-

Y a esta que bicho le pico Oou- se decia Ino-

**Con las otras chicas...**

Vamos Hinata no te de pena!!!- Decía Tenten , esta traía un Bikini Verde Oscura que le quedaba MUY bien para su gusto-

Si no puede ser tan malo- decía Temari que traía un traje como el de Tenten pero Rosa y Azul-

Esta bien, hay voy...-

""... NO ENTIENDO POR QUE NO QUERIAS SALIR SI SE TE VE MUY BIEN!!!- gritaba Tenten-

En- ense-serio??- pregunto la chica-

SIIII!!!- decía Temari

Hinata llevaba un traje entero morado que aun así dejaba mucho que ver de su buen formado cuerpo...

Bien a conquistar!!!!- y dicho esto se fueron a la Piscina pero cuando salían se encontraron con Sakura e Ino, así que bajaron las cinco juntas-

Mientras con los chicos... 

Todos los chicos se encontraban acostados cada uno en una es tendedera excepto Shino y Kisame que se encontraban en una mesa junto a ellos...

Y cuando le piensas decir??-

Decir que a quien??- preguntaba Sasuke... este llevaba de bañador un short (igual que todos los demás chicos) negro con dos rayas azules oscuras a cada lado-

Pues a Sakura que te gusta- dijo Naruto que llevaba un short Naranja-

A MI NO ME GUS-TA sakura- dijo el moreno-

NOOOO pero si se te nota-

Mira quien lo dice!! El que esta muertito por la prima de Neji!!!-

¿! Que mi prima que?!- Pregunto Neji celoso que estaba halado de Naruto y lleva un short Blanco con negro-

NADA!!! No le prestes a tensión al bobo este!!!- dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca a Sasuke-

Te estaré vigilando ¬¬- decía Neji mientras le hacia una señas con sus dedos a Naruto-

Y en eso van llegando las chicas caminando de una forma seductora y sexy...(aquí ya tenían como 16 o 17 años)

OH POR KAMI-SAMA- decía uno de ellos-

Que hay chicos?- dijo Ino mientras se recostaba entre Kiba y Gaara, a estos dos parecía que se le fueran a salir los ojos-

Nos extrañaron??- pregunto Temari que se enfado al ver que Shikamaru dormia-

Ojala que si- dijo Tenten que se sentaba al lado de Neji, este solo traga saliba-

Hinata se sentó cerca del rubio y este solo hacia todo lo posible para solo mirarla a cara ya que no quería que Neji le sacara los ojos... Por otro lado Lee estaba muy contento viendo a Sakura, Mientras que Sasuke hacia todo lo posible por ignorarla pero sus ojos no se lo permitían, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente...

-Bueno yo me voy al Jacuzzi (o como quiera que se esciba)- Una vez dicho esto salió corriendo (mas bien caminando MUY rapido) al lugar-

Inner de Sakura: OH NO!! NO VA A HUIR TAN FACIL DE MI BELLEZA!!!- saben, creo que mejor lo acompaño para que no se sienta tan solo... ADIOS!!-

Yo no creo que sea para eso – dijo Kiba

**EN EL JACUZZY... **

Fiu!! Eso estuvo cerca-

Que hay Sasuke-kun!!!!-

Sakura!!! Que haces aquí??-

Pues te vine a acompañar!!!-dijo la chica- por que... te molesta???-

NO!! No es eso jeje nun- Y para "Salvación" de Sasuke llega Gai y se mete con ellos-

Que hay chicos le importa si me meto con ustedes-

Claro que no Gai-sensei- Inner: AAAHHH me arruino el momento!!

Gai!!! Que haces aquí !?!?!- pregunta Kakashi que acababa de llegar- No ves que les arruinas el momento!!!-

Que momento!?!?! Nosotros solo hablábamos verdad Sakura??!!-

Eh si, Sasuke-kun tiene razon-

Hey! Que no les de pena su amor!!!- decía su pervertido sensei- o ya entiendo lo que estaban haciendo- dijo con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara ( No se la quita ni en la playa!!!)

Enserio?!?-

Si, ustedes lo que quieran era hacer ejem ejme-

NOOOOOOOO!! No era eso Kakashi- sensei- intentaban convencer los alumnos a su mal pensado sensei-

No tranquilos, Gai por que no nos retiramos y dejamos a la pareja solos-

Como digas Kakashi- dijo Gai sonriendo de una forma que perturbo a los pobres de Sakura y Sasuke

NO SOMOS PAREJA!!- gritaron los dos- Inner: por ahora!! Jajaja-

Si claro, tranquilos ya nos vamos pero muévanse antes de que llegue Jiraiya si quieren tener privacidad-

Oo Oo

ADIOS!!!

**Por otro lado...**

Temari y Shikamaru estaban conversando muy juntitos en la piscinas mientra Gaara no le quitaba la mirada de encima-

-Tranquilízate Gaara, Temari ya esta grandecita- decía Kankuro-

-Si es grande y LOCA... y la cara de Shikamaru de bobo no me convence... los que uno menos piensa son los que nos traen sorpresas...- decía su hermano menor

-Ummm quien sabe que me tendrás oculto por que si hablas es por experiencia... O NO??-

-CALLATE!!!-

-Yo le doy un 9- decía Kiba

Pues yo un 10- dijo Itachi

NO mira esa de allá, esa si se merece un 10- señalo Kiba

O DIOS MIO mas que un 10 diria yo!!!-

NO No pero esa Toyota esta aun mejor!!-

Y la Cherolet que esta dos carros mas después de esa!!- Le dijo Itachi

Yo le doy un 9.5-

Quien diría que observar carros fuera tan divertido!!-

Estoy con tigo-

Na- Naruto quieres entrar al la piscina???- le pregunto una roja Hinata-

CLARO!!!!- ojala que Neji no me mate-

Por que no vamos también Neji??- pregunto Tenten-

Eh... claro!- dijo el chico fingiendo ganas-

**Por otro lado...** Kakashi y Jiraiya espiaban a Sakura y Sasuke que no habían salido del jacuzzi desde lo de Kakashi...

-Esto no puede ser!!!-

-Cálmate Sakura-

-Que me Calme!!! De seguro Kakashi-sensei le debe estar contando a medio lugar QUE ESTAMOS TIRANDO EN U JACUZZI-

tu crees???-

Pues no me sorprendería que el y el Viejo pervertido de Jiraiya nos estén espiando!!!

**Con Jiraiya y Kakashi...**

-Ups creo que nos descubrieron Jiraiya-

Nos vamos??- pregunto este-

Nooooo- respondieron los dos y siguieron en lo suyo...

Bueno has aquí llegue... nos vemos!! 

**S. L. Q. **_**Latiusgirl...**_


	3. Jugemos!

Bueno y así paso el día... Kiba e Itachi viendo carros, Sakura y Sasuke en el Jakuzzi y cuando salieron estaban mas arrugados que una pasa, y para decepción de Kakashi y Jiraiya no hicieron nada que no debían, Tenten, Neji, Hinata y Naruto en la piscina y se salieron por el frio, Temari y Shikamaru hablando, Gaara vigilándolos y el resto Haciendo cualquier cosa...

**9:00 PM...**

Todos los supervisores excepto Gai se fueron a dar una "Vuelta" dejando a los chicos solos con Gai (imagínense)...

Ahora que hacemos?!?!- pregunto Ino-

Por que no hacemos un juego??- Dijo Naruto

Yo se!! Nos dividiremos en parejas y aremos varios retos o preguntas!!!- Dijo Kankuro

Eso no es lo mismo que verdad o reto pero en pareja?!?!- pregunto Sasuke

Si algo así... si no responde le haremos un reto o si no viceversa y si no acepta ni la una ni la otra tendrá que Beber!!-

Y que vamos a beber- pregunto Temari-

Sake, Ron, Ginebra, whisky, vino lo que sea!!-

Yo acepto!!-

Y yo!!-

Bien, elegiramos las parejas de acuerdo con lo que paso hoy-

Como asi??. Pregunto kiba

Pues por ejemplo hoy tu te la pasaste con Itachi y esa será tu pareja-

Ahhhh ok!!-

A mi me parece una gran idea- dijo Sakura-

Y quedaron así: Kiba e Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, Neji y Tenten, Kisame y Shino, Ino y Chouji, Gaara y Kankuro , Gai y Lee. Una ves elegidas las parejas todos se fueron a la playa y se sentaron cada uno con su pareja alrededor de una fogata que prendió Sasuke.

Bien quien empieza??- Pregunto Kankuro

Tuuu!- respondieron todos-

Bien, necesito papel y lápiz-

Para??- pregunto su hermano-

Anotare los nombres de todos en pequeños papelitos y al nombre que agarre será a los que le hagamos la prueba hermanito- Temari fue por el lápiz y papel-

Y por que dices "HAGAMOS" eso me suena a tu y yo-

Pues por que somos parejas lo podemos decidir juntos!!!- dijo el chico escribiendo los nombres- Bueno nos toca... GAI!!!-

Si??!! Que nos van a hacer??-

Quiero hacerte una pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo, quiero aclarar mis dudas de una vez por todas-

Pregunta. Dijo Gai-

Tu- tu eres... OKAMA?!?!?!-

CLARO QUE NO!!!! COMO SE TE OCURRE CREER QUE SOY MARICON!!!-

Es que con ese traje y dientes tan brillantes pues yo pensé que tal ves...

PUES NO!! COMO PUEDE CREER ESO LA JUVENTUD DE HOY EN DIA!!...- decía el maricon ... QUE DIGO!! Digo!! Gai con lagrimas en los ojos (aunque Gai suena a Gay de Parcha... o no??!!)

Bueno, bueno por lo menos aclare mi duda... bien es su turno-

Pues a mi me toca... Ino!!!-

Que hago-

Te gusta Kiba o Shikamaru-

Me niego a responder!!! Ese no es su problema-

RETO, RETO!!!- gritaban todos-

Tu reto es... Besar a... Shikamaru!!!!-

NOOOO!!!!-

Entonces beberás!!!- grito Kankuro-

Y que si se puede saber???-

RON Y SAKE!!!- grito de nuevo-

QUE!!!! ESTAS LOCO!!-

QUE BEBA!!, QUE BEBA!!-

Esta bien!!- y tal como dijo Ino se tomo de un solo trago un baso de ron y un baso de Sake- Felices!! Hip!!

Miren!! Ya se rasco!!- grito Kiba-

Si... y yo me refería a un baso de ron con sake... no uno de cada uno jajajajaja!!!- se reía Kankuro-

Bien mi turno!!! Y es... KANKUTO!!!-

ES KANKURO!!!- grito este-

Bueno como sea Conjunto, Kankuto, Reputo, Canguro...

YA SI!!! Que hago???-

BE-SA-ME- dijo Ino-

Pues esta bien!!!- dijo felizmente

Pero a mi pareja también jijiji- dijo Ino que solo llevaba un baso y ya estaba bien Rascaa

Kankuro miro a Chouji y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo: PASO-

Bueno mi querido Canguro-

KANKURO!!!-

Si, si ya cálmate cancuto!!, responde... quien te gusta?!?!?!-

PASOOO-

Pues como quieras KAN-KU-RUUUU-

KANKURO, KANKURO, TE CUESTA MUCHO?!?!?!-

SI! Déjame en paz y ahora bebe!!!-

Ok- dijo este y se bebió lo mismo que Ino... pero por costumbre no se rasco tan rápido-

Bien hermanis dale por mi-

No me vuelvas a llamar "hermanis"- dijo Gaara enojado- nos toca... Neji...

Que hago???- pregunto el castaño-

Yo se! Yo se!- dijo Kankuro- puedo Gaarito?!?!-

Si prometes no volver a llamarme así, si-

Esta bien... besa a tu pareja!!!-

NO!!- dijo Neji-

CO-BAR-DE- dijo Kankuro-

NO SOY UN COBARDE!!!- y dicho esto agarro la cara de Tenten y la beso-

NEJI!!!!-

QUE?!?!-

Verdad, que Tenten, tu eres su pareja así que el reto es para los dos, y si uno lo acepta el otro también así no le guste- le dijo Kankuro que empezó a beber más-

Hmp, mi turno- dijo Neji un poco rojo por la pena- nos toca...Gaara... alguna vez te has enamorado??-

No-

Alguna vez has sonreído?-

No-

Sabes decir algo mas que no??-

Si-

Has besado a alguien??-

CREI QUE ERA UNA SOLA PREGUNTA!!!- grito Gaara enojándose-

Ah bueno tu turno- Gaara agarro un papelito y salio...

Hinata... besa a Sasuke-

NOOOOOO- gritaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo-

Bueno entonces responde... te gusta Naruto??-

No- No lo Pien-enso decir-

Entonces trendras que beber- entonces Hinata fue a donde Kankuro que tenia las botellas y se bebió la mitad de una de wiski-

JAJAJAJA es mi HIP tur- tur – TURNO!!!- dijo por fin- y es... No entiendo!!! Hip Solo veo unos puntitos en línea!!! O creo que Hip eso es una linea?!?!-

yo te lo leo Hinata- Dijo Naruto- Shino-

AJA!!! Muéstranos tus ojos!!!- dijo la Hyuuga-

Nunca- respondió shino-

Pues bien como quieras!!!- (n/a a Hinata como que se le subió un poquito el alcohol a la cabeza!?!?!) Pues entonces besa a Sakura-

NOOO- grito esta y Sasuke maldicio por lo bajo-

Tampoco-

Pues entonces únete al club de los borrachos!!!- Grito Ino- y así Shino fue y se bebió un baso de Sake y otro de Ginebra-

Mi TUR-NO- dijo el chico- I-TA-CHI!!!...-

Si???-

Abraza a tu hermano-

NOOOOOOO- gritaron los dos-

Pero si solo es un abracito- dijo Naruto-

Esta bien- dijeron los dos- Se fueron acercando poco a poco (mas bien a Sasuke lo empujaron) uno, dos, tres!!- y los queridos hermanos se abrazaron- Te odio- dijo Sasuke- Es mutuo- Respondió su hermano- y una vez dicho eso los dos se separaron como si se hubieran quemado con tocar al otro-

Bien mi turno- dijo agarrando un papel- nos toca Shikamaru-

Yo se!!! Shikamaru besa a Temari- dijo Kiba-

Tks, que problemáticos- dijo acercándose a la chica mientras sentia como la mirada de Gaara lo atravesaba y de un momento a otro la beso- ya mi turno- dijo un poco rojo- es... Lee-

Preguntame!!!- decía el chico emocionado-

Has un stripeer (así se escribe???)-

NOOO me niego!!!-

Entonces... que le ves de interesante y genial a GAI-SENSEI!?!?!?!-

PUES TODO!!! Sus dientes blancos, su gran forma de hablar, su genial estilo de moda!! Que no tiene de genial!!??!?!-

LEE-

GAI- SENSEI-

LEE-

GAI-SENSEI-

LEE-

YA NO EMPIECEN!!!- grito Tenten

Este como que si es tremendo okama- susurro Kiba a Kankuro-

Genial otra duda más!!!- dijo el chico- ahora tengo que volver a esperar mi turno!!-

Bien a mi me toca...-

_**N/A: bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, si puedo lo sigo mas tarde pero es que tengo que hacer tarea... que lala!!!!! Además me están echando de la pc... nos vemos!!!**_

**S. L. Q. **_** Latiusgirl**_


	4. Un dìa de fotos!

Bien a mi me toca... Sakura!!!... Besame!!!-

Jamás!!!- grito la chica-

Aprovechado- susurro Sasuke-

A bueno entonces dime... Crees que soy apuesto- dijo el chico con corazones en los ojos

Pues... yo creo- Inerr: Kyaaaaa!!! NOOOO!!!! DILE LA VERDAD ES FEO!!!- ummm tal ves-

Eso no responde la pregunta!!!- Grito Kiba y como consecuencia recibió una mirada acecina de Sasuke- UPS!!

Verdad... entonces tendrás que beber- Sakura fue con Kankurou que los estaba dejando a rodos junto con Ino sin alcohol y bebió un "POCO" mas de la cuenta-

A ver Hip a ver a nochotos Hip nos toca!!!-

Agarra un papel Sakura- le dijo Sasuke-

Así verdad, verdad... dice... que €$#¿/ dice aquí?!?!?-

Deja y yo lo leo- dijo Sasuke agarrando el papel- KIBA- el nombrado trago saliba-

Si?!?!-

A ver a ver- decía Sakura- Deja que Itachi te quite los... PANTALONES!!!

QUE?!?!- Pregunto Kiba

Si!!! Y con los ojos cerrados y, Y, Y con los dientes!!!-

Nooooo eso nunca!!!- grito Itachi-

Entonces dime donde esta la foto que me robaste de tu sabes quien!!!!- grito Sasuke-

NUN-CA!!!!- grito su hermano-

Pues entonces emborráchense los dos!!!- Grito Sakura toda súper rascaa-

Esta bien- y dicho esto se fueron a beber con Kankurou-

BUENO!!! Nos toca!!! HIP HIP HIP – intentaba decir Itachi que le dio hipo de la borrachera-

Tenten!!!- termino Kiba- Te gusta Neji???-

NO, no respondo- dijo toda roja-

Pues... BESALO!!!-

OK- y dicho esto se abalanzo sobre el chico y lo beso-

Oo- Eso fue MUY bueno- Pensaba Neji-

Ya se acabo el juego- Dijo Gai viendo como Hinata se reía sola como una loca, a Sakura susurrando cosas y acercándose peligrosamente a Sasuke y este al parecer no tenia intenciones de apartarse, a Kankurou y a Ino rojos de la Pea y otras cosa mas- Ya nos tenemos que ir a dormir!!! ANDANDO!!!-

Y así todos se fueron parando Naruto cargaba a Hinata y Sasuke a Sakura ya que estas no podían ni pararse sin tambalearse de un lado a otro, Gaara cargo a un inconsciente Kankurou en hombro, Temari ayudo a Ino, Chouji a Shino, Kisame a Itachi y Neji a kiba... el resto se fueron solitos...

**Al otro día...**

SAKURA INO A LEVANTARCE!!!- Grito Tenten-

No grites!!!- pidió Ino- me duele la cabeza-

Jumm y con esa resaca a quien no- dijo Temari-

Hinata también estaba medio enratonada cuando la levantamos-

Hinata también se rasco???- pregunto Ino-

Si y mucho... pero aun así no te supero-

JAJAJAJAJAJA no me imagino a Ino-cerda Borracha-

Tu no hables mucho Sakura- Dijo Temari

Por que... que hice???-

Pues yo creo que estabas acosando y perturbando al pobre de Sasuke!- Respondio Tenten-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-

JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Pero el como que se dejaba- rió Temari-

Alístense para desayunar... nos vemos abajo!!!-

Inner: O NO!!! QUE PENA CON SASUKE!!!-

**En el comedor...**

Todos ya se encontraban desayunando en el comedor mientras hablaban de lo que podían hacer más tarde...

-Yo se!!!- grito emocionada Ino- vamos a la playa y nos tomamos muchas fotos!!!-

-SI!!!!- gritaron todas las chicas y Lee-

-Para que???- pregunto Naruto-

-Pues para que son las fotos!!!- le respondió Sakura –

-Pues bien como nadie da más ideas eso es lo que haremos- Dijo Tsunade

-BUUUUU!!!!- gritaron Naruto y Kiba-

-NO GRITEN!!!!- pidió Kankurou que todavía le dolía la cabeza por la borrachera-

...**En la playa... **

Kakashi y Kankurou agarraron una cámara cada uno y empezaron a tomarles fotos a todo y a todos... a las chicas bronceándose (y claro ellas felices), a Sasuke ahogando a Naruto por un mal comentario, a Gaara desprevenido en el baño, a un Kisame feliz nadando, a Gai y Lee construyendo un castillo al cual se les unió Gaara, en fin a todo lo que se les ocurría...

-Foto!!!!- Grito a Ino jalando a Itachi y Kiba-

-OK!!!- dijo Kankurou- digan QUESO- dijo tomando una foto de Ino entre Itachi y Kiba-

-Ahora nostras!!!- gritaron Tenten y Hinata, la primera sentándose en las piernas de Neji (y el todo rojo y feliz) y Naruto abrazando amistosamente a Hinata-

-AQUÍ!!!- gritaron Las otras dos-

-Enseguida!!!- dijo el chico tomando una foto de Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru y Temari...-

-SASUKE SONRIE!!!-

-No gracias...-

-Y TU TAMBIEN SHINO!!-

-...

Y así las chicas y Kankurou andaban todos emocionados con la cámara y tomaron fotos de: Sakura, Ino y Temari en una pose toda sexy, Hinata y Tenten fastidiando al pobre Neji (y el que se dejaba), Kiba y Akamaru jugando en el agua, Akamaru dejando al aire las pompas de Naruto, Naruto corriendo detrás de Akamaru con solo una toalla en su cintura por toda la playa, Sasuke quitándole la toalla y dejándolo al descubierto, Hinata toda roja por la escena con las manos en la cara, Sakura y Itachi orinándose de la risa, Todos recostados en la arena, Gaara enterrando a Naruto en la arena, Itachi tapándole la cara a Naruto con una gorra para que no se viera, Sasuke pisando donde se supone esta Naruto, Akamaru usando de baño donde se supone esta Naruto, una gorra moviéndose, Sakura recogiendo la gorra, Naruto con cara de trauma, Sasuke en el baño de Hombres, Sakura Espiando el baño de hombres, Sasuke saliendo todo rojo y Sakura roja en la puerta del baño, Kiba Kankurou E Itachi espiando el baño de chicas, Ino saliendo del baño de chicas, Kiba, Itachi e Ino en una persecución, Ino golpeando a Itachi y Kiba, Neji y Sasuke sentados comiendo, Kakuro, Gaara y Temari Juntos, Kankurou haciendo un ángel de arena, Sakura y Tenten en poses sexy para que los chicos de la playa las vieran, Sakura y Tenten con unos Sasuke y Neji atravesados en la foto (umm por que lo harian?!?!), Itachi y Sasuke ahogándose entre si y muchas más!!!!...

Bueno chicos ya es hora de que nos devolvamos al hotel-

NOOOOOO-

Si andando- dijo Kakashi-

**Y así todos se devolvieron al Hotel a dormir...**

**N/A: bueno nos vemos después chau!!!!**

**S.L.Q. **_**Latiusgirl **_


	5. Samara!

En el hotel... Hora: 00:00 

.-Sasuke... estas despierto???-

-No-

-Por que no salimos a dar una vuelta por hay???-

-Buena idea... es mejor que quedarse viendo el techo- Dijo mientras se levantaba-

Y dicho esto los dos salieron a aventurarse a los pasillos del hotel...

Hey!! Sasuke no vallas tan rápido!!! Es que no veo nada!!!-

Naruto no grites que la gente duerme-

Que va!!! Ahora que hacemos???-

Pues no se tu fuiste el de la idea-

Pues vamos por alláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- PLAF!!!- Naruto había pisado quien sabe que cosa y se callo al piso-

Naruto que pasoooooooooo!!!- BAM!!!- Sasuke que tampoco podía ver por donde iba se tropezó con Naruto y callo encima de este-

...oooooooooo...ooooooooooo...

Escuchaste eso Sakura??-

Si sonó como si dos grandes rocas hubieran chocado contra el piso-

Rocas... yo diría mastodontes!!!!-

Vamos a ver????-

Será un ladrón???-

Pues solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Y dicho esto las dos se levantaron en dirección a la puerta-

...oooooooooo...ooooooooooo...

Naruto oíste algo???-

Blahagfgdfh-

NANI?!?!-

QUE TE MA QUIUTES DA ENCIMU!!!-

No te entiendo nada... deja y me paro- se levanta- que decías???-

Nada olvídalo- Suena un ruido de quien sabe donde-

Que hacemos???-

Los mas obvio- Dijo Naruto-... ESCONDÁMONOS!!!- Y así los dos salieron volando como pedos-

Ves algo Sakura???-

No y tu??

Iieeeeeeeee!!-

Ino!!! Que te pasoooooo!!!- Y pues a estas dos le paso lo mismo que a Naruto y Sasuke... Una se tropezó con quien sabe que cosa y la otra le callo encima a Ino-

SAKURA ME APLASTAS!!!!!-

Hay pero ni que estuviera tan gorda cerda!!- Dijo levantándose-

Eso es lo que tu crees... además esa frentota debe tener algo de peso... espera verdad que por dentro esta vacia!!!!-

Tu no hables mucho Ino-cerda que yo tengo frente por el cerebro... pero como tu no tienes eso explica por que tu frente mide menos de dos dedos!!!!-

Y así empezó la discusión de las chicas... Al otro lado...

Ahora no se oye el ruido de antes... sino unos gritos... que será?!?!- Preguntaba Naruto-

Parecen los gritos de dos perras en celo...-

Sasuke, que cosa dices!!!!- Lo regaño Naruto- no parecen perros sino gatos!!!-

Y que sabes tu como suenan los gatos en celo?!?!-

Créeme cuando te digo que no querrás saberlo-

Como tu digas!!!-

AHHHHHH!!!!!-

NARUTO!!!!-

Naruto, Sasuke... que hacen a estas horas por los pasillos???- Pregunto Tenten que agarraba a Naruto del cabello y amenazaba su cuello con una cunai –

Es que no podíamos dormir- intentaba decir Naruto-

Ah!! En ese caso venga los acompaño... yo tampoco tengo sueño- dijo la chica- Y a donde iban-

No sabemos, pero llegamos hasta aquí por unos ruidos extraños-

No eran extraños Sasuke ya te dije que eran dos gatos en celo-

Gatos en celo?!?!- pregunto la chica-

Si!! Quieres que te muestre como sonaban-

No Naruto, cuidado la traumas o la dejas sorda- Dijo Sasuke-

Pero que cosas dices vakaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- Si, Naruto se volvio a tropezar-

...oooooooooo...ooooooooooo...

Oíste eso cerda???-

Si mejor nos vamos de aquí!!!- Y las dos se empezaron a ir por el lado izquierdo del pasillo mientras por el derecho entraban Naruto, Tenten y Sasuke...

Cuando haga luz y pueda ver buscare que es la mierda con la que llevo tropezándome toda la noche!!!-

Cilck

-Que fue eso?!?!?!-

Vino de allá- señalo Sasuke- Y de la nada se abre una puerta y sale una persona con el cabello tapándole la cara-

ES SAMARA!!!!!!- Grito Naruto y dicho estos los tres salieron corriendo-

Y a estos que les pica?!?!- dijo Neji entrando de nuevo a la habitación-

-AHHHH!!!!!!!- Gritaban los tres por todos los pasillos mientras corrían como unos histéricos-

Y yo que creía que esa era una película estúpida!!- Dijo Tenten-

Esperen un momento!!!- Grito Naruto-

Que?!?!-

Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo de es tal Samara-

QUE?!?!?!-

Que no nos llamo como en la película!!!-

- **"..." "..."**

Que?!?! Se supone que debía llamarnos por teléfono y avisarnos que nos quedan siete días!!!!-

Tal ves es no lo hizo por que no tenemos teléfono!!!!- Grito Tenten como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

- **""** Si pero no han pasado siete días!!!- Dijo Sasuke no muy convencido-

Tal ves se le adelanto el almanaque- Dijo Naruto de lo mas normal-

- **"..." "..."-**

...oooooooooo...ooooooooooo...

-Lee, Lee. Despierta no creerás lo que vi!-

(Bostezo)- Que???-

A Naruto, Tenten y Sasuke corriendo y gritando por los pasillos-

Y???-

Pues que de Naruto no sorprende pero de Tenten y Sasuke?!?!-

Tienes razón... mejor vamos a investigar-

­...oooooooooo...ooooooooooo...

**Hora: 00:45...**

Temari, Temari!!!-

Que pasa Hinata?!?!-

Es que me levante para ir al baño y Tenten no esta!!!-

Como?!?!-

Lo que oíste... deberíamos ir a buscarla?!?!-

Tienes razón Hinata quien sabe que le abra pasado-

**Por otro lado...**

Bien no hay moros en la costa... podemos salir- decía Sasuke –

Seguro que Samara no anda por hay???-

Si Naruto estoy seguro... ahora andando los dos-

PLAF!!!-

Que fue ese ruido??- pregunto Tenten-

Sonó como si un elefante se hubiera caído...-

Estas bien Frentuda?!?!-

Si- dijo mientras se levantaba- pero con que mierda nos estaremos tropezando?!?!!-

No lo se... lo averiguaremos mañana-

Pero hoy ya no es mañana?!?!-

Por que???-

Por que mañana es desde las 00:00 y ya debe ser esa hora-

Bueno, bueno lo averiguaremos "HOY"-

Así si... andando!!!-

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo... chau!!! 

**S.L.Q **_** Latiusgirl**_


	6. Samara no existe!

**1:00 AM... Pasillos del Hotel...**

-Tenten!!, Tenten!!- Gritaban Hinata y Temari-

-Donde se pudo haber metido!?!?!... TENTEN!!!!-

En algún lugar del hotel...

-Oyeron eso?!?!- Pregunto Tenten-

Si es Samara viene por ti...- Dijo Naruto-

CORRAMOS!!!- Gritaron los 3

En algún otro lado del Hotel ...

Sasuke!!!, Tenten!!!! Naruto!!!- Gritaba Neji-

Donde pueden estar?!?!-

Corriendo en cualquier lugar-

Ya se busquemos Ramen y llamemos a Naruto!!!- dijo Lee-

Ni que fuera perro-

Nada perdemos con intentarlo!!- Y dicho esto fueron a la cocina-

En la cocina...

-Ino-cerda que hacemos aquí?!?!-

No tengo la menor idea... pero ya que estamos aquí comamos algo-

Segura que no tienes idea de como llegamos ¬¬-

Que insinúas?!?!-

Yo nada!!!-

Sakura!! Ino!!!-

Neji?!?!-

Que hacen aquí- Pregunto Lee-

Oímos unos ruidos y salimos a investigar-

Y ustedes???-

Vimos a Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten correr como unos locos por el hotel y los estamos buscando-

También venimos por Ramen para llamar a Naruto!!!- Dijo felizmente Lee

Ummm yo voy con ustedes!!!-

Y Yo!!!-

Con Naruto, Sasuke y Tenten...

Tengo una idea!!!- Grito Naruto

Cual???- Preguntaron Sasuke y Tenten al unísono-

Creen que Samara salga por el agua???-

No, no lo creo... a que viene eso??-

VAMOS A LA PISCINA!!!-

SI!!!!!- Y así los tres se fueron directito a la piscina-

Con Temari y Hinata...

-Por que no usas el Byakugan y los buscas!!!-

-Esta bien BYAKUGAN!!!...

-Y bien???-

-Esta... esta... en la piscina!!!! Y no esta sola... esta con Sasuke y Naruto!!!-

-pues vamos para allá-

...oooooooooooo...oooooooooooooooo...

-Naruto... narutico... tutu tutu ven aquí Naruto- Decía Lee mientras movía el pote de Ramen- ven aquí Naruto-

-BASTA!!!- grito Neji- así nunca va a aparecer!!!!-

Bueno sigamos buscando!!!- Grito Sakura-

En la Piscina...

-De-deberiririamos saliriir antes de deee que nooos enfeeeermemoos- Dijo Sasuke o intento decir

-

-Noo..ooo que taaal que noos salga Samaara-

-Nanarutoo tiene razon- dijo Tenten...

-NARUTO, SASUKE, TENTEN!!!-

-AHHHHHHHH!!!-

Pero que rayos hacen hay!?!?!?!- Pregunto Temari-

Huimos deeede Saaamara- Respondio Sasuke-

Samara?!?!- Pregunto Hinata-

Si la la vimos por los papasillos-

Creo que la peli les afecto-

Nooooo, nosotrooos si vimos aaa Samaaara-

Si, horita que en realidad era mi primo Neji despeinado!!!-

-- "..." "..." "..."-

Nucaaaa se noos ocurriio esaa posibilidaaaa- Dijo Sasuke-

Pues salgan de hay y vamos a averiguar quien era esa tal Samara-

En otro lado...

Oye por que no usas el Byakugan y ya!!!!- grito Sakura-

Debimos pensar en eso antes- dijo Lee-

Por que no se nos ocurrio?!?!... Byakugan!!!-

Donde estan?!?!-

Cerca de la piscina junto con Temari y Hinata-

Pues corramos antes de que se nos escapen de nuevo!!!-

Esperen!!!-

Vienen para acá... más bien están muy cerca cada vez mas cerca...-

AHHHHH!!!! ES SAMARA!!!! Y TIENE ALIADOS!!!- grito Naruto señalando a los otros-

Claro que no vaka!!! Somos Sakura, Lee, Neji e Ino!!!-

Y entonces Samara donde esta???-

Samara no existe idiota- le dijo Ino-

Pero nosotros la vimos!!!-

Cuando???-

En el pasillo cerca del cuarto de Lee y Neji!!-

ESE ERA YO IMBECIL!!!!!-

AJA!!! Vieron que yo tenia razón- Interrumpió Hinata-

Eso significa que Samara en realidad era Neji!!- Dijo Sasuke feliz de que no existiera Samara-

Entonces Neji viene por nosotros!!!!!- Grito Naruto señalándolo-

Todos se caen al estilo anime

Claro que no idiota!!!- le regaño Sakura dándole un golpe-

Ahhhhh, Pues en ese caso por que no volvemos a la piscina??-

A las 1:20 de la mañana!!!-

Hmp, yo me voy a cambiar la pijama mojada- Dijo Sasuke en dirección a su habitación-

Yo igual- dijo Tenten dando la vuelta-

Cuidado les sale Samara!!!- Grito Naruto-

SAMARA NO EXISTE!!!!- gritaron todos-

Eso es lo que ustedes creen- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maligna dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia su habitación-

Todos los demás quedaron así: Oo Oo Oo Oo

Pobre chico tiene problemas...-

Y una sonrisa muy cínica!!!-

Bueno hasta mañana- Dijo Neji-

Corrección hasta HOY-

HOY?!?!-

Si ya es Hoy!!!-

Como así- Pregunto Lee-

Pues ayer fue hasta las 00:00-

Y como ya es la una es Hoy!!-

Ahhhh, en ese caso hasta Hoy!!- Dijo Lee-

Hasta... Nos vemos- Dijo Neji-

HASTA HOY!!!-

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo... Nos vemos!!!**

**S.L.Q. **_**latiusgirl.**_


	7. Actividades grupales

**Al rato... Eran las 10:00 AM y todos se encontraban desayunando...**

-Bueno chicos ya saben lo que harán hoy??-

**-**Pues...- Trato de decir uno de ellos-

-Genial!!! Por que ya le tenemos una actividades en grupo!!-

**-**Los dividiremos en varios grupos y cada uno hará algo diferente!!!-

Si los grupos son: Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Ino, Lee y Kankuro: estarán dando un lindo paseo por los alrededores-

Osea en el monte- Dijo Temari-

Si por hay mismo-

Otros son: Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kisame, Itachi y Gaara: Irán a la zona deportiva-

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Será divertido-(N/a: jajaja tal ves si tal ves no)

Y por ultimo Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke y Naruto estaran en el salon de pintura...-

Luego todos cambiaran de actividad-

Lo que nos dejara a nosotros mucho tiempo libre...

Para gastarlo...-

Media hora más tarde...

Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Ino, Lee y Kankuro se encontraban en algún lugar del hotel para iniciar su actividad grupal...

-Bien yo eh traído algunas cosas para comer y más- Dijo Ino-

Y eso para que si la cafetería del hotel no esta muy lejos???- Pregunto Shikamaru-

Pues uno nunca sabe-

Ni que nos fuéramos a perder- dijo Kankuro- (N/A eso es lo que ustedes creen muajajajaja)

Como sea andando!!!- Dijo Temari y todos empezaron a caminar en dirección a quien sabe donde-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otro lugar...

Bien por que no jugamos football!!!- Dijo Kiba-

Si!!!- grito la mayoría-

Bien en un equipo estarán: Akamaru, Gaara y Shino y en el otro el resto-

Bien empecemos!!- (con Akamaru en su equipo perderán jajaja)

-

Al rato... Akamaru le pasa la pelota a Shino, este esquiba a Kisame y se la devuelve a Akamaru que la golpea con la cabeza en dirección a la portería, Kiba salta pero no la atrapa y GOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!-

-NOOOO!!- Grito Itachi- Estamos perdiendo 5 a 2 es injusto!!!-

-Nunca debí subestimar a mi propio perro-

Ja!! Prepárense por que ahora vamos con todas y le ganaremos!!!- Grito Itachi-

SIIII!!!- lo apoyo su equipo-

En otro lugar...

Estoy preparado para hacer arte!!- Decía Naruto con un pincel en mano parado frente a un lienzo-

Si claro, como no vaka...-

Sasuke!!! No quisieras ser mi modelo!!!- pidió con ojitos de cachorro-

Ehh no gracias-

Y que van a pintar ustedes???- Pregunto Tenten

Ummm yo todavía no se- Dijo el Castaño-

Yo pues arte como ya dije!!!-

Si claro Naruto... Yo a, a... a lo que se me venga a la cabeza- Dijo Sakura-

Yo tampoco se-

Tu nunca sabes nada Sasuke-

El Burro hablando de orejas!!-

Que insinúas!!-

Yo nada...

Sasuke!! Naruto no empiecen!!!-Grito la pelirrosa- y Tu hinata??-

Tam-Tampoco s-se –

Bueno empecemos!!!-

Si!!!!!!!-

... Una hora más tarde en algún lugar...

Oh KAMI-SAMA!!! ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!!!- Gritaba Ino-

NOOOO!- Chillaba Kankuro-

Que problemáticos dejen de gritar- Pidió Shikamaru- Hay que encontrar la forma de volver al Hotel-

Pero como!! Lo único que se ve es monte!!- Grito Temari-

Tu también vas a gritar...- dijo el chico- Mujeres- susurro-

Pues vamos por allá- Dijo Kankuro caminando hacia la derecha-

Bien- Dijo Temari tomando el lado contrario- Si mi hermano lo dice... no hay que hacerlo-

Hey!!! Van a ver que por aquí no hay ningún peligro- dicho esto empezo a caminar en la dirección que el señalo... 5 minutos mas tarde- AHHHHHH!!!-

Kankuro!!- Todos fueron a buscarlo-

Oh no!!!- Kankuro estaba apunto de caerse de un barranco y se sostenia de una ramita- AYUDA!!!! AYÚDENME!!!!- gritaba el chico-

No le creo... te lo mereces por fastidioso- dijo su hermana la cual se dio vuelta y se marcho... los demás la siguieron excepto Chouji- Tu si me vas a ayudar gordis?!?!-

Ummm tal ves, con la condición de...

En otro lado...

Gaara detiene el gol, se la lanza a Akamaru este se la pasa a Shino, Itachi intenta arrebatarle la pelota, pero un doble de Gaara hecho de arena lo detiene y se la pasa a Akamaru, Kisame lo intenta detener pero falla, le pasa la pelota al Gaara de arena este patea y GOOOOOOL!!!!!-

-YUHUUUUUUU!!! 11 A 5!!!- Gritaba Shino(aunque usted no lo crea)-

-Perdedores!!- Le Grito Gaara-

-Estos es injusto!!!- Grito Itachi- Juguemos otra cosa-

-ummm Boleiball!!- Dijo Kiba (no se como se escribe sorry)

Eso es para chicas!!-

No es cierto!!, además tu estabas muy contentito jugándolo en la playa...

Dijimos que nunca hablaríamos de eso...-

Esta bien será Boleiball(o como sea que se escriba) y ya!!!- Dijo Kisame-

A JUGAR!!!-

Con la pintura...

Si!! Mi arte ya esta casi listo!!- Grito Naruto-

Y que se supone que es eso??- Pregunto Sasuke acercándose a ver el cuadr4o-

-Que estas ciego Vaka!!! Es un tazón de Ramen-

-Eso no parece Ramen... parece (se los dejo a su imaginación)-

-NANI?!?! COMO PUEDES COMPARAR UNA OBRA DE ARTE CON ESO!!!, ES UN INSULTO-

-Pues es lo que parece-

-Pues a ver que parece tu cuadro... Hey! Eso se parece a Sakura!!!-

-No es cierto!! O/////O-

Si, si lo es... por eso te pones Rojo!!-

Que no lo es!! Y aun así esta mejor que tu tazón deforme!!!-

No es cierto!!-

Hai!!-

Iie!-

Hai!!-

Iie!!!!- se lanza sobre Sasuke-

Sasuke Naruto!! Aquí no pueden destruir algo!!!- Y así lo hicieron, empezaron a lanzarse pintura, pinceles, creyones, lápices y mas!! – dejando el lugar hecho un desastre-

AHHHH!! Nos van a matar!!!- Grito Sakura-

No si no se enteran de que fuimos nosotros... mas bien ellos- dijo Tenten-

A si que... Corramos!!!- Grito Neji-

Y todos se fueron volando del lugar chorreando pintura por los pasillos...

En algún lugar del monte...

-Vamos a morir... VAMOS A MORIR!!!- gritaban Kankuro e Ino-

Claro que no!!! Yo se que encontraremos el camino que nos llevara de vuelta al hotel para que volvamos y hagamos nuestras vidas y nuestra llama de la juventud nunca se extinga!!- Decía Lee mientras le brillaban los dientes-

VAMOS A MORIR!!!- seguían gritando-

Creo que mi discurso no los animo...-

En otro lado...

-Eh Hola chicos- Los saludo Kakashi- Ya se aburrieron de la pintura... por que les tenemos otra actividad!!-

-EH si Kakashi- sensei-

Pues su nueva actividad es... ir un rato al Jakussi...- Dijo Asuma-

ESO!!! Nada más... claro que lo haremos!!!- Grito Naruto-

Pues adios!!... ¡POOF!-

Odio ese ¡poof!- Dijo Sasuke-

En los deportes...

Akamaru salta y le pega, Kisame se la devuelve pero muy baja, Gaara se lanza al piso y le pega para que suba, Shino la recibe y la lanza, casi toca la malla por unos centímetros, Kiba la golpea en dirección a Shino, este le pega y...

-Ganamos!!!!!!- Gritaban y ladraban los tres al unísono- Perdedores, perdedores...ç

-por que no se rinden?- Pregunto Gaara-

-Jamas!!!... jugemos Front-Tennis!!!-

-Esta bien perdedor-

-Guau!!! (les vamos a patear el...)-

-Akamuaru!! No seas grosero!!-

-Guau!!!-

En el Jakussi...

Es-esto si que es-es relajante- Decía Hinata-

Si que si...-

Oye Sakura... que harás mas tarde cuando esto de las actividades se acabe??-

Eh... no lo se Sasuke... por que??-

Es que yo quería...-

Sii???- Ineer: DILO YA CHICO!!!-

Quería que tu y yo...-

Hey!!! Esas burbujas son muy extrañas para ser del Jakussi!!- Señalo Neji...

Es que no son del Jakussi -////-u - Dijo Naruto Algo sonrojado-

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Gritaron todos mientras se salían los mas rápido de allí-

Naruto!!! Eres un cochino!!!!- Dijo Sakura metiendole un golpe...

Y yo que hice???...

**N/A: ¿Encontraran los otros el camino de regreso al hotel? ¿Podran ganarle en algo Itachi y los otros a Akamaru y su equipo?** **¿Qué le iba a decir Sasuke a Sakura? ¿Qué habra hecho Naruto en el Jakussi?**

Bueno nos vemos!!! S.L.Q. _**Latiusgirl...**_


	8. Nuestra salvacion Kurenai!

**Con los supervisores...**

**-**Bien, Itachi y el resto están perdiendo contra Gaara y su equipo- Dijo Kurenai-

-Y nosotras ya mandamos a Naruto y los otros al jakuzzi-

-Y Shikamaru y el resto??- Pregunto Tsunade-

-Ni idea, no hay rastro de ellos desde que partieron- Dijo Jiraiya-

-Ummm se deben de estar divirtiendo por hay... pero recuerden que tenemos que cambiarle las actividades- Dijo Tsunade-

En algún lugar...

-Oigan ya no aviamos pasado por aquí???- Pregunto Lee señalando un árbol torcido-

-Si a mi se me hace que ese árbol feo ya lo habíamos visto- Dijo Ino-

-ESTAMOS DANDO VUELTAS!!!!!- Gritaron todos al unísono-

NOOOOOO-

Cálmate Kancurou-

Que me calme!!! Estamos perdidos y tengo hambre!!!-

Pues yo traje comida... vieron que no fue una mala idea!!!- Grito Ino-

Bueno, pues vamos a comer- Dijo Shikamaru-

En deportes...

Itachi le pega, rebota le pega Akamaru, rebota, le pega Kisame, rebota, le pega Gaara, rebota, le pega Kiba, Rebota le pega Gaara y...

-NOOOOOO- Gritaba Itachi en cámara lenta intentando pegarle... intento fallido-

-Perdedores!!!-

-Esta bien!!! Cambiemos de actividad!!!- Grito Kisame-

-Esta bien, vamos a pedir cambio...

-Bueno ahora pueden ir a...- decía Kakashi-

Los juegos de mesa!!!- Grito Jiraiya-

Bueno- dieron todos marchándose-

En otro lado...

-Naruto!!! Que rayos hiciste en el Jakuzzi!!!- Gritaba Sakura-

-Es que se me salió!!!-

Un gas??- Pregunto Neji-

Ehhh no exactamente... tal ves fue la avena del desayuno que me aflojo el estomago!!-

AHHHHHHHH- Gritaron las chicas-

Es como la vez que tome leche dañada!! nn -

Eres un cerdo!!!- Le grito Sasuke- Como vas a hacer eso en un lugar donde se mete tanta gente?!?!?!-

Pero si se me salió!!!... Todos es culpa del desayuno!!!-

Si aja ahora échale la culpa a la avena- Dijo Neji-

Bueno... todos es culpa de el que preparo la avena!!!-

- "..."

- "..."

- "..."

- "..."

- "..."... Idiota- Le dijo Sasuke-

Hola chicos!!!-

Gai- sensei!! Kakashi-sensei!!!, Tsunade-Sama!!!, Ero-sensei, Asuma-sensei!!!!!!!!-

Si???-

Que- que hacen a-aquí??- Pregunto Hinata-

Venimos a meternos al Jakuzzi-

Por que?? Hay algún problema???-

Errrr no!!!- dijo Naruto-

De echo nosotros ya nos íbamos!!!-Dijo Tenten-

Bueno por que no van...

NOOO!- Gritaron todos-

Creo que ya tuvimos muchas actividades por hoy- Dijo Neji-

Bueno nos vemos!!!- Y dicho esto salieron corriendo como pedos-

Y a esos que les pasa??-

Oigan... no creen que el color del agua esta raro???-

Pues si, se ve algo raro... pero que va, disfrutemos!!!-

En algún lugar...

-Bien, tenemos raciones para sobrevivir tres días-

-Solo tres días?!?!?!-

-Si Lee por eso...

-Chicos?!?!-

.- Kurenai-Sensei!!!! Nuestra salvación!!!-

-Por que no se han regresado al hotel???-

-Estamos perdidos!!!!-

-Pero como así... no siguieron los letreros?!?!-

-Se refiere a los que dicen: restauran a la derecha, canchas izquierda, Jakuzzi derecho??- Pregunto Lee-

-Exacto-

-LEEEEE!!!-

-QUE?!?!-

-VISTES LOS LETREROS TODOS ESTE TIEMPO Y NO DUJISTES NADA!!!-

-Y yo que sabia que esos letreros nos traerían de nuevo al hotel?!?!?!-

Caída al estilo anime..

-UFFFF, espero que no se den cuenta-

-Como crees Naruto!!!, después de lo que hiciste el agua no se va a quedar cristalina!!!!-

-Y que sabes tu?!?!?!-

-IDIOTA!!!-

-Hmp, yo me largo de aquí-

-Yo te acompaño Sasuke-kun!!, es mejor que quedarse hablando sobre las cochinadas de Naruto- Y dicho esto Sakura y Sasuke se fueron a quien sabe donde...

Bueno y ahora que hacemos???- Pregunto Naruto...

En la cafeteria...

Shikamaru, Kankurou, Temari, Lee, Chouji e Ino se encontraban engullendo toda la comida que podían...

-Chicos si siguen así se pueden atorar!- Dijo Kurenai-

-No mu oimporta, casi muremos me ambrue- Intentaba decir Kankuro sin que la comida saliera de su boca-

-Pero si solo se perdieron un par de Horas!!-

-Si!! Y Mueron las piores huoreas de me videa – Decía Ino a la ves que intentaba pasar la comida por su garganta-

-Cof cof no cof cof respirooo- Decía Lee que al parecer un trozo de sea lo que sea que allá comido se le atoro-

-Yo te salvare!!!- Y dicho esta Kankuro empezó a apretarlo hasta sea lo que sea que allá comido salió volando hasta el otro lado de la cafetería y le pego a Itachi que estaba entrando junto con los otos!!-

-Mierda!!! El techo se cae o que?!?!- Grito este-

-Por que comen tan rápido???- Pregunto Kiba-

-Es que nos perdimos en el bosque y casi morimos de hambre!- Le Respondió Temari-

-Ejem ejem Exagerados ejem ejem- "Tosía" Kurenai-

... ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

Que?!?!-

Con Sasuke y Sakura... Ellos dos se encontraban sentados en la orilla de la playa viendo el atardecer...

-es muy bello estés paisaje no lo crees- Pregunto la chica-

-Si, Pero yo e visto algo aun más bello- Respondió el chico-

-Que?!-

-Tu- Le susurro al oído l o que hizo que los colores se subieran a la cara de la chica- Bueno mejor nos vamos- Dijo levantándose-

-Ha-hai- Respondió la chica-

En otro lado...

Y ahora que???- Pregunto Neji-

No lo se... le preguntamos por otra actividad grupal??- Opino Tenten-

NO!!!- Recibió como respuesta-

Ya se!!, tengo una idea pero necesitamos al resto!!- Dijo Naruto-

**¿Cuál será la idea de Naruto? Pronto lo sabran!!!! Nos vemos!!! S.L.Q.**

_**Latiusgirl... jeje**_


	9. One more Time

Y bien cual es tu idea dobe??- Pregunto Sasuke-

Mi idea mi querido teme es... las escondidas!!!-

Todos se caen al estilo anime...

Que crees que tenemos cinco años!!!- Le grito Sakura...

A bueno pues hay que aceptar que esta mejor la idea de Naruto que las estupidas actividades grupales-

Gracias Tenten... tu si me entiendes!! T T-

Por que no vamos a la disco del hote!!- Opino Lee-

- ""

- ""

- ""

- ""

- ""

- ""

- ""

- ""

- ""

-Que?!?!

-Aquí hay disco?!?!-

-Si-

-Y por que lo vienes a decir hasta ahora!!!!-

Es que creí que ustedes ya sabían-

-Pues que esperamos vayamos!!!!- Grito Ino-

**En la disco...**

**One More Time**

One More Time

One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

-Bailemos!!!- Gritaba Naruto-

-Oh YEAH!! VAMOS A CELEBRAR!!- Grito Ino-

**One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah...**

One more time

One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah  
Don't stop the dancing  
One more time

-Sakura-

-Si Sasuke -

-Te gustaria bailar conmigo??-

-Hai!!!-

-No sabia que bailabas así Ino-

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, mi querido Itachi-

Hey!! Me la prestas?? Claro si ella me lo permite-

Por mi no hay problema Kiba- Respondió la rubia-

Genial!!! Así se baila nena!!- Gritaba Kiba-

**Uhmmm...   
You know i'm just feelin'  
Celebration  
Tonight  
Celebrate   
Don't Wait too late  
Uhmmm... no  
We don't stop  
You can't stop  
Were gonna celebrate  
**

**One more time **

**One more time  
One more time**

Y en solo un momento juntaron sus labios...

Ai shiteru Sasuke- Dijo sonriendo-

Ai shiteru Sakura- Respondio este-

-Neji... por que no te diviertes-

-No gracias Tenten- Dijo el chico mirando fijamente a Naruto que bailaba muy cerca con su prima-

-Hay!! Ya deja los celos y vamos a bailar- Dijo la chica arrastrándolo a la pista-

**A Celebration  
You know were gonna do it right  
Tonight  
Hey! Just feeling  
Music's got me feeling the need  
Need  
Yeah   
Come on, all right  
Were gonna celebrate  
One more time   
Celebrate and dance so free  
Music's got me feeling so free   
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time**

En el bar….

Bien Lee parece que somos los únicos que no tienen pareja para bailar-

Viste eso Kankuro!!!... Sasuke beso los lindos labios de mi Sakura TT- Chillaba Lee-

UHF al fin!!!-

Vamos a bailar!- Pedía la rubia-

Pero Temari bailar es muy problemático-

Que no es problemático para ti?!?!-

-...

Y bien?!?!-

- ...

Lo ves! Todo es problemático para ti!!!-

Na-naruto mi primo-mo nos... te este vien-endo mu feo-

Y cuando no?!?!... crees que me mire más feo si hago esto!!- Dijo Naruto juntando sus labios a los de la Hinata-

NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!- Grito Neji con llamas en los ojos- te doy tres segundos para que corras... ICHI (1)

-... Naruto no se movía-

NI (2)

-... Quieto como estatua...

SAN!!! (3)

... Echa la carrera...

**Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free   
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time**

Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time

-AHHHH!- Naruto gritaba por todo lugar y fue corriendo a protegerse detrás de Sasuke-

Que te pasa dobe?!?!- Le pregunto a gritos Sasuke-

Neji me quiere matar!!!... me va a sacar los ojos y... y de segura me va a arrancar los labios!!!-

Y a ni que?!?!-

Pero que hiciste??- Pregunto Sakura-

Bese a Hinata-

A Hinata??... y tu no que no te gustaba pues-

Ese no es el punto Sasuke... ahhhh hay viene cubreme!!- Grito escondiéndose detrás de Sasuke-

Donde esta???- Pregunto eufórico Neji-

Sasuke se mueve a un lado y deja al descubierto a Naruto...

Mal amigo!!- Grito el rubio-

Pregúntame si me importa-

Ver si te importa esto!!- y agarra a Sakura de la barbilla y la besa-

**Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free**

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate 

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time   
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate   
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Were gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free

One more time

Ah!!!! Que asco... como te atreves Naruto- Mira a Sasuke-

Que me dices ahora Teme-

Corre-

Que???-

QUE CORRAS ANTES DE QUE TE PARTA EL (CENSURADO)-

AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE Y NEJI ME QUIEREN PARTIR EL (CENSURADO)-

CO-CORRE POR TU VI-VIDA NA-NARUTO!!!- Grito Hinata-

AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!- Gritaba Naruto mientras corría a toda velocidad mientras que Sasuke y Neji se le acercaban cada vez más... PLAF!!! Naruto se estrella contra una pared...

Ahora si te vamos a joder- Le dijo Sasuke mientras el y Neji se reian de una forma muy cínica y malévola...

_**Bueno hasta aquí la dejo... la canción es One more time de Daft Punk**_

_**Nos vemos... **__**S.L.Q... **__**Latiusgirl...**_


	10. En parejas!

Al otro día...

Kankuro no pudo dormir por el dolor de cabeza, Lee estuvo llorando toda la noche, Neji calándose los chillidos de Lee y pensando en una forma para torturar a Naruto, Naruto no pudo dormir ya que su compañero de cuarto era Sasuke y tenia miedo de que este le hiciera daño mientras dormía, Sakura estuvo pensando toda la noche en el beso con Sasuke que al final de la fiesta le pidió que fuera su novia... y también estuvo pensando en el asqueroso beso de Naruto, Hinata estuvo pensando en el beso que Naruto le dio y por que beso a Sakura luego...

-Bien y que haran hoy??- Pregunto Tsunade-

-.Aun no sabemos...-

-Quieren más actividades grupales?!?!-

-NOOO-

-ok ok no se alteren...-

Que vas a hacer tu Sasuke ?-

Hmp, todavía no lo se... por que, que quieres que hagamos??-

No lo se amor... ya veremos...-

Neji... en que piensas?- Le pregunto su compañera de equipo-

En mil y un formas para torturar al bastardo de Naruto muajajajaja-

Como quieras... nnu-

Crees que si lo tiro amarrado por un barranco y amordazado sufra algo???-

Ehhh no lo se-

Debería preguntarle a Sasuke si quiere unirse a mi en la tortura de Naruto... es muy probable que acepte!-

Como digas Neji, como digas...-

Sakura, Sakurita, de verdad eres novia de Sasuke?? T-T-

Pues si Lee es cierto jeje-

NOOOOOOOOOOOO por que!!!!-

Eh Lee cálmate...-

Por que Sakura por que???- Gritaba Lee mientras le jalaba el vestido-

Lee, si Sasuke te ve haciendo eso se enojara-

No, no...-

Que estas haciendo Lee- Pregunto de una forma fria-

Ho-hola Sasuke... yo nada!-

Y por que le jalas el vestido a MI novia??-

Jeje ya lo dejo quieto- dijo soltando el vestido y sacudiéndolo- jeje no hay por que ponerse celoso Sasuke-

Yo no estoy celoso- Dijo algo ofendido-

Claro que si!!-

No lo estoy-

Si lo estas jeje-

No- lo- es-to-y-

Si, si lo estas!!-

Lee... quieres que te deje un ojo morado-

Eh.. no?-

Entonces calla-

Ok!-

O que tal que lo ahogue en la piscina y diga que fue el mismo... el están idiota que lo creerían!!-

Neji-

o mejor en el Jakuzzi... también hay que hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo al pobre lugar publico-

Neji ya!! Te emocionaste si, ya lo note. Respira y deja de pensar en esas cosas...-

Definitivamente le tengo que pedir ayuda a Sasuke-

Y tu que vas a hacer Hinata?!?!-

No lo se Naruto- Dijo algo enojada-

Estas bien Hinata??-

Si, si lo estoy gracias por preguntar- se va-

Y a esta que le pico... HINATA!! HINATA VUELVE!!- Gritaba el rubio-

Jeje creo que mi prima solita lo hará sufrir bastante-

Bien chicos, como no quisieron actividades grupales ahora serán en pareja!!!-

NOOOOOO-

Si, elijan una pareja... preferiblemente chico y chica-

Neji le iba a pedir a Hinata que fuera su pareja antes de que Naruto se le adelantara... Cuando veía a Hinata y a Naruto muy juntos se ponía celoso, no es que le gustara Hinata pero como su primo era su deber protegerla... Pero sus planes se arruinaron cuando Tenten le pidió que fueran pareja, y no le quedo otra que aceptar... (mentira el quiso con MUXO gusto).

Ino estaba feliz por que Itachi y Kiba estaban que se agarraban a golpe por ella, por lo que Gaara aprovecho y le pidio que fueran pareja. Cuando Hinata volvió todos ya tenían pareja por lo que le toco ponerse con Naruto... y Shino se fue por hay por que no quería participar en nada de eso sea lo que sea que fueran a hacer...

Quedaron así:

Sasuke y Sakura

Ino y Gaara

Itachi y Kisame

Shikamaru y Temari

Chouji y Kiba

Kankuro y Lee

Neji y Tenten

Hinata y Naruto

-Bien! Aquí tienen lo que deben hacer- Dijo Asuma entregándoles unos papeles-

-Nos vemos al rato chicos!!- Desaparecen "mágicamente"-

En algún lugar...

-Bien vamos a divertirnos mientras ellos se joden un rato- Decía Tsunade con una botella de sake en su mano-

-Creen que se diviertan ellos también??- Pregunto Kakashi que cargaba una cava con ayuda de Gai-

Da igual... vamos a divertirnos nosotros – Dijo Asuma poniéndose unos lentes oscuros de sol-

Con los otros...

-A donde creen que se hayan largado???-

-Quien sabe... bien empecemos!!!!-

-Bien lo primero en la lista es ir a la playa- Leía Sasuke –

-Pues ya estamos aquí - decía Sakura señalando al frente-

Va!! Pasemos a la otra, haber... que nos devolvamos al hotel-

Que?!?!-

Joder! Yo no me voy a devolver!!-

Vinimos hasta aquí para nada!!!-

Hpm-

Aunque... quien dijo que a juro nos teníamos que devolver???-

Me gusta como piensas!- La abraza por la cintura-

Por algo soy tu novia- Lo besa-

Bien gordis que hay que hacer??-

Dice que... Preparemos una Pizza-

Eso no es cierto!!!-

Bueno... jeje nnu-

Que va!! Hagámosla no importa... con tal ello no se van a enterar o si??-

Buen punto Kiba-

Te nos unes Akamaru???-

Guau!!-

Que dice nuestra lista??-

Que paseemos por el Centro comercial que esta al lado de el hotel!!-

Eso no es cierto Ino!-

A no?!?! Míralo por ti mismo- Dijo mostrándole el papel y en efecto decía que fueran al CC.-

-Vaya??, pues vamos-

-SII!!!! De compras!!!- Grito la, chica-

-Pero no grites!!-

-ok, ok-

-A ver Kisame, léame la lista!-

Número 1 espiar a tu hermano y su novia-

Que rayos?!?! Eso dice???-

Si-

O por Kami-Sama!!-

Pero que te pasa Itachi... no creo que sea tan malo-

Oye... tu traes una vaina rara con mi hermano-

De que hablas???-

AJA!! Crees que no lo note?? No soy tan idiota!-

" Y este que estará pensando ahora!!- Pensaba Kisame-

-Que te sucede Hinata???-

-NA-DA-

-No es cierto.. estas enojada??, ya ni tartamudeas como antes!-

-Déjame en paz!!!- Sale corriendo-

Hinata!!!- vas tras ella-

-Neji, vamos a hacer lo que nos piden en la lista si o no???- Le pregunto al joven que estaba agachado dándole la espalda haciendo quien sabe que cosa-

Pero si lo asemos no vamos a encontrar nunca a Naruto y a mi prima!!-

Y???- pregunto parándose detrás de el-

Que necesito saber que hacen!!!- Y dicho esto se levanto de un brinco golpeando a la chica que se encontraba detrás de el-

AAAH!!-Cae al piso-

TENTEN!!!- Grita acercándose a la chica- te encuentras bien??-

Yo yo esto... no se --

Gomen!!! Lo siento, lo siento mucho Tenten- Dice acercándose cada vez más-

Jeje no importa!!- Dice sentándose rápidamente – Jeje ya paso- La chica tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que Neji noto-

Segura??? No te sientes mal?? Por que te estas poniendo roja!!-

No, no, estoy bien- Contesta desviando la mirada- Jejeje nnu-

_**Hasta aquí lo dejo!!! Nos vemos!!!**_

_**S.L.Q. Latiusgirl**_


	11. ¿¿Soy Feo?

Ya Neji te dije que estoy bien!- (¿Desde cuando se preocupa tanto?)-

Ok, Ok pero de nuevo... gomen!!-

Ya neji... hagamos como que no paso nada si?-

Esta bien... en ese caso podemos buscar a mi prima y Naruto??-

NOOO!!!-

Pero por que te enojas??!!?!?!- Pregunto asustado el chico-

POR QUE!!! POR QUE NO DEJAS A TU PRIMA EN PAZ!!! ELLA YA SE SABE CUIDAR SOLA! ADEMÁS DE QUE ESTA CON NARUTO Y ESTE LA VA A PROTEGER SI LE PASA ALGO!!!-

Si pero... quien la va a proteger de Naruto!!!-

ELLA, ELLA MISMA!!!! ME ESTAS HARTANDO CON TU PARANOIA!!!!

Tenten cálmate çç –

QUE ME CALME!! CALMATE TU PRIMERO Y LUEGO HABLAMOS SI!! UBICATE!!!-

YA!!! CALLA!!-

IIE!!-

Aa-

IIE-

Aa-

IIE-

QUE TE CALLES!!!!-

CALLAME COSA FEA!!!-

FEO!!! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME FEO?!?!?! TT-

OH!! Neji!! Lo siento mucho… no quería decir eso!!!-

Entonces no soy feo???-

No!! No en realidad eres... muy lindo- Se sonroja y mira a otro lado-

Pues... pues tu-tu también eres linda-

En serio???-

Si-

Gracias...

Tsunade... que es eso!!??- Pregunto Gai-

OH RAYOS!!! Son Sasuke y Sakura... que hacen el la playa-

Pues era parte de su lista- Respondió Jiraiya-

Quien (censurado) le puso eso!!!-

Yo... pero les puse que se devolvieran al hotel!!- Respondió Kakashi-

Ahora como nos vamos a divertir con ellos aquí... si se dan cuenta de que estamos les dirán al resto-

Kurenai tiene razón... al menos que ellos no se den cuenta de que estamos aquí!!!!- Dijo Gai-

-Jejeje- Rió uno de ellos-

-Que hacen??- Pregunto Itachi-

-Nada... están sentados, abrazados y ... no hacen nada!!!-

-Valla que esos dos son aburridos... pasemos a lo siguiente de la lista...-

-Seguir observando y contarle a Jiraiya si hacen algo... este viejo esta loco si cree que vamos a observar como lo hacen!!!!-.

-Pues... tal ves no sea tan malo ver como esa linda pelirosa gime el nombre de mi hermano... (Pensamientos pervertidos por parte de Itachi)-

- , "...". ... En-fer-mo-

Nah!!! Sabes muy bien que por dentro también lo quieres ver!!- (más pensamientos sucios)-

- .. "..." ok... como quieras...-

´Jejeje...

-Pepearon-

-Jamón!-

-Salchicha!-

-Mucho queso... y ya!!-

-Vamos... pon la en el horno!!-

-Guau!-

-Cuanto hay que dejarla??-

-Como... unos 10 o 15 minutos-

-Esta bien... tu eres el que sabe-

- Bueno vamonos y al rato volvemos-

... En el C.C... Ino iba adelante entrando a cuanta tienda le pasara por el frente y el pobre de Gaara cargando bolsas y bolsas... y no precisamente por gusto...

-WOW!! Mira ese traje!!-

-Pero si ya comprantes tres??!!!-

-Y??? Uno más no hará daño-

-Como quieras..-

-Ven acompáñame- dice jalándolo de un brazo a la tienda-

-No vamos a ser más nada que ver las nubes-

-Si-

-Y por que??-

Quieres hacer lo de las lista??...-

No-

Entonces???.. mujeres-

Te oí... podríamos hacer algo más interesante...- Dice acercándose al chico-

Tks.. que problemática eres ...- Dice con una sonrisa Picara...(Que perturba a la escritora)

-No hay de que... Tenten-

Y ahora que hacemos?? – Pregunta levantándose con un leve sonrojo-

No- no se –

Oye Neji...-

Si?-

No nada olvidalo... 0////0-

Esta bien... O////O-

Caminemos.. te parece???-

Eh.. claro!-

Jejeje-

Jejeje-

Ujummm-

Etto...-

Cof cof –

Errr….-

Eh Bueno-

Si tu sabes… -

Ujmmm-

Vamos??-

Cla-claro-

-No voy a salir!!!-

-Para que me hiciste entrar???-

-Para que me dijeras si se me ve bien el traje de baño!!-

-Entonces sal de una buena vez???-

-No!!-

-Por que??-

Te vas a burlar...-

No lo haré- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia-

Me lo juras??-

Lo juro- Dijo entre dientes-

Esta bien hay voy... que tal???-

-- "..." –

Dije que tal???-

-- "..." –

Hola???-

-- "..." –

Gaara... Gaara estas hay!!!-

-- "..." –

Así de mal me veo!!!- Dijo a punto de llorar-

-- "..." – le sale sangre de la nariz... (" Vaya no me había fijado en ese cuerpazo en la playa y piscina" )

Garaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-

Si??- Dijo volviendo a la realidad-

Olvídalo... vamonos...-

Que no lo compras??- La chica lo fulmina con la mirada.- Ok ya capte-

No creo-

-Y ahora que???-

-Vayamos a aventurarnos!!- Dijo levantando el pulgar-

Lee... y si nos volvemos a perder??- Pregunto Kankuro-

Esta vez no!!... por que leeremos los letreros!! Vamos??-

No... no me arriesgare a perderme en el bosque solo con tigo... sin chicas ni sake-

Podemos llevar sake-

Y chicas???-

Para que?? Nos tenemos el uno al otro!!!!-

-- ¨ÇÇ –

Veinticinco minutos después...

-Oye... no se tu pero debería salir humo de esa cosa??-

-No -

-Debería salirle llamas???-

-No...

-LA PIZZA!!!- Gritaron los dos-

O NO!!! LA COCINA SE QUEMA!!!-

QUE HACEMOS...!!!-

Ya se... llamemos a los bomberos discretamente y si preguntan no fuimos nosotros...-

-Ok-

-AUXILIO!! AUXILIO!!! BOMBEROS... SE QUEMA LA COCINA!!!!!!!!!!- Gritaban por todo el Hotel-

-Hinata!! Hinata!!!- La agarra del brazo para que no corra más- Que te pasa??-

-Por-Por que me besas-saste ???-

-Por que quise!!! Por eso te enfadas.!!!-

-NO!! Por que besases a Sakura después?!?!?! Eh... por que?!!?!?!-

-Por que...

**BUENO POR AHORA HASTA AQUÍ... NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!!!!**

_**S.L.Q. **__**Latiusgirl...**_


	12. Perro chismoso

Después de que Chouji y Kiba gritaran como locos por todo el hotel que se quemaba la cocina llegaron los bomberos y apagaron el incendio...

Bien chicos... alguno de ustedes saben quien inicio el incendio??- Pregunto uno de los bomberos-

-No – respondieron los dos-

Guau (si)-

Shhhh Akamaru chismoso- Susurro Kiba-

Que dijo el perro???-

Nada señor, nada!-

Bien... estaremos vigilándolos...-

Nos vemos!!- Se despidieron los dos-

Perro chismoso!!!-

Bueno... por lo menos no nos cacharon...-

Y ahora que??-

-No!! No entrare al bosque solo con alguien como tu!!!!-

-Pero que tiene de malo?!?!-

-No me voy a arriesgar!!!... hagamos otra cosa!!-

-Que???-

-Busquemos chicas!!-

-Y en donde.???-

-Ya veremos... Ya veremos... Jejeje –

Por que no vamos al cine???-

No-

Entonces que??-

Devolvámonos al hotel-

Solo si vamos a jakuzzi!-

Esta bien Ino... vamos al bendito Jakuzzi... lo único que me interesa es irme de aquí!!-

Y cuando pregunte yo que te interesaba?!?!-

-... ÇÇ –

Sasuke-

Ummm-

Que hacemos??-

Ummm no lo se...-

Yo si se... ven regresemos al hotel...-

Hmp...-

-

Y ahora que hacen???-

Se devuelven al hotel-

Vamos tras ellos...-

Desde cuando te interesa lo que hace tu hermano??.-

No me interesa... solo sigo la lista que nos dieron... que fastidiosito estas Kisame!-

Ajam-

En el Jakuzzi estaban Lee y Kankuro... el primero rodeado de tres tipas y el otro con una sola...

Y bueno de eso se trata la llama de la juventud!!!. Sonríe y le brillan hasta las encías-

WOW!!- contestaron las tipas...-

- Y tu que me dices nena??- Pregunto Kankuro...-

Que apestas- Se sale del Jakuzzi y en eso Llegan Ino y Gaara... este ultimo siendo arrastrado por la rubia...-

Hola!!-

Hola- Contesto Kankurou-

Que hace Lee con esas tipas???-

Hablándoles sobre " La grandiosa llama de la juventud"-

Y tu por que tan solo?- Pregunto su hermano para fastidiarlo-

Pues ya no estoy tan solo- Dice acercándose a Ino-

Es si claro- Dice ella moviéndose y pegándosele más a Gaara... este se sonroja un poco pero nadie lo nota-

Adentro del hotel estaban Itachi y Kisame con la oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura...

ummmmmmm- Se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta-

oh si!! Eso debe estar muy bueno aya adentro!!- Dijo Itachi-

Que suave te sientes Sasuke-kun!!-

Que crees que estén haciendo??- Pregunto Kisame-

Que inocente eres mi amigo... (pensamientos pervertidos de Itachi) Jejeje- Se reía solo-

mmmmmm que bien se siente-

Parece que tu hermano lo esta disfrutando!-

Esa pelirrosa debe ser muy buena!!!-

Hay??- Pregunto la chica-

Más ummm-

Ya??-

Más!- Pedía Sasuke-

No aguanto más debo ver!!- Grito Itachi abriendo la puerta de un golpe... pero lo que vio lo dejo en shock–

Jejeje... por mal pensado!- Se reía Kisame mientras veían como Sakura le daba un masaje a Sasuke en las espalda...-

Más arriba???- Pregunto ella-

Ujummmm oh! Si hay!-

Mejor-

Ujum...-

Los odio...- Susurro Itachi largándose del lugar junto con Kisame...- Malditos mocosos y yo que quería ver accion-

Ya se fueron??- Pregunto Sasuke-

Si-

Pues continuemos...- Dijo empezando a besar el cuello de la pelirrosa-

Ummmm Sasuke- kun!-

Tenten….-

Si ??-

Nos devolvemos al hotel??-

Esta bien Neji... –

Podemos ir a la piscina juntos??-

Eh claro!!- Sonrío feliz el le devolvió la sonrisa...-

("Están lindo")- Pensó ella-

(" Pero que coño te pasa ahora Neji")- Se decía a si mismo-

Por que... por que quería fastidiar al Teme de Sasuke!!!!!-

Entonces a mi me besaste para fastidiar a mi primo?!?!-

No! Si! DIGO NO!!!, Te bese por que quería!!... Hinata...-

Y por que me querías besar??!?!-

Por que... creo que me gustas!-

Crees?? Ósea no estas seguro...- Dijo algo triste-

Pues si, pero... perdóname Hinata..-

No lo se... lo pensare...-

Hinata!-

Me voy al hotel... Tu vienes?- Dijo empezando a caminar-

Ehh claro- Siguiéndola..- ("Pero que cagon eres Naruto!!")-

**Bueno por hoy lo dejo aquí! Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y por fa dejen más!!!! Nos vemos... ****S.L.Q. ****Latiusgirl... Jejeje…**


	13. Limbo!

Cuando Neji y Tenten regresaban al hotel se encontraron con Asuma y este les pidió que reuniera al resto en la entrada del hotel... Ya todos una vez reunidos...

Y bien??-

Como les fue hoy??- Pregunto Tsunade que estaba más negra que un carbón-

Hay mas o menos - Respondió Kankuro-

Y ustedes donde estaban??- Pregunto Sasuke al ver a carbón DIGO, digo Tsunade-

Por hay y tu??- Respondió el carbón al verle tan despeinado... –

Ummm ya sabe... por hay - Dijo algo sonrojado-

Jeje... bueno lárguense a la playa-

SIN RESPUESTAS...

-Dije... LÁRGUENSE a la playa...-

Para??-

Por que nos da la gana – Respondió uno de los senséis

Ok. Ok cálmese... ANDANDO!! -

En la playa...

-Y ahora que??-

Quien quiere Sake!!!-

YOOOO!!!- Grito la mayoría-

Kankuro!!!- Lo regaño Temari-

Que?!?!?!-

Si hazte el idiota-

El no se hace-

Jajajajajajaja – se reían todos-

Yo no le veo gracia-

Pues nosotros si jajaja –

Gracias por la opinión Naruto-

No hay por que!-

Pues yo creo...-

YA CÁLLENSE!!- Grito Sasuke al borde de la paciencia-

Pero que humor...-

Ya no empieces Naruto- Pidió Tenten –

Bueno y ahora que hacemos??-

Ummm da igual... que cada uno haga lo que le pegue la gana... estan de acuerdo??-

Si –

Esta bien –

Claro – Decían todos yéndose cada quien por su camino –

Hey!! Por que no hacemos algo juntos!!!! – Grito Naruto-

Como que griton??-

...- ¬¬ competiremos chicas contra chicos!!! –

Como en los programas de tv ??- Pregunto Temari-

Exacto!! y el equipo que pierda eliminara a alguien de su equipo–

Pero ustedes son más –

Sakura tiene razón –

Pues... –

Yo no juego – Dijo Shino –

Ni yo –

Tampoco Gaara... quien mas???-

Yo-

Y yo!!-

Yo también me salgo –

Que aguafiestas!!- les dijo Ino-

A mi me parece muy problemático me voy –

Igual yo –

Bueno solo quedamos Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba, Itahi y Lee...-

El resto esta FUERA..!!!-

Genial..-

Bueno lo primero será... –

Si ?? –

Etto... bueno...-

Aja –

Pues... déjenme pensar –

Tic tac tic tac tic tac –

Ya!!! Déjame Kiba –

Jeje lo siento –

Bueno... como decía el primer juego será!!!... Limbo!!-

Ehhhh???- Grito la mayoria...

7:00 PM vemos a todos los chicos reunidos en la playa con una fogata encendida...

Música Lee ¡!-

Enseguida!! – Prende una radio de quien sabe donde la saco y suena una música como en la película de **Buscando a Nemo ** cuando nemo va a pasar por el volcán ese de la pecera...-

Kisame, Sasuke... esta listo-

Si!! – Decían sosteniendo un palo de madera para jugar al limbo...-

Empecemos!! El o la primera es...- Empieza a revolver unos papelitos en una pecera que sostiene Ino como una modelo mostrando un producto - Es... – Saca el papel – Nada más y menos que... – Empieza a desdoblar el papel – afortunadamente es ...

DILO DE UNA VEZ!!!-

OK, OK... soy yo-

Tanto esperar por ti!!!-

HEY!! Lo bueno se hace esperar...-

Por eso Sasuke tardo tanto en volver a la aldea???-

Eh... eso no va al caso – Dijo algo enojado –

Bueno empieza de una vez!! – Grito Tenten -

Bien, bien... – Empieza a agacharse -

Vamos Naruto! Oh si!, Tu puedes – Le animaba el publico –

Oh si, si puedo...- Mira para atrás y se choca contra el palo-

Naruto??-

Estas bien usuratonkachi??-

Ehh... que día es hoy-

17 de junio del 2007 – le respondió Sasuke-

QUE?!?!? Cuantos años tengo???-

No tenemos idea –Respondió Neji siguiéndole el juego a Sasuke –

AHHH!!! Y porque ustedes se ven tan jóvenes!!?? – Pregunto Naruto aun en el piso-

Por que somos un producto de tu retardada mente.. en realidad no existimos – Le dijo Sasuke-

Que!!!???-

Como escuchaste... no somos reales!! –

NEJI! SASUKE!! –

QUE?!?!-

Ya dejen de joderlo –

Ok, ok… levantate vaka –

Pero… en que siglo estamos???- Caída al estilo anime –

Naruto!! Sasuke y Neji te mintieron... solo te golpeaste algo la cabeza...-

Entonces no estamos en el 2007 ¿?-

No-

QUE!!! PAR DE TEMES MALDITOS MENTIROSOS!!!-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Se partían de la risa Sasuke y Neji-

..- ¬¬ Bueno como sea... el siguiente es... Ino la pecera... como iba el siguiente es... TENTEN!!!-

Como quieran...- Pasa por debajo del palo sin ningún problema – Listo -

0o... Estaba muy alto – Dijo Naruto – Bájenlo mas!!!- Lo bajan y Tenten vuelve a pasar como si nada - Feliz?? –

ehhh si, pasemos al siguiente... LEE!!!-

LO INTENTARE ¡!!!! POR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD PARA QUE NUNCA SE ESTINGA EN NOSOTROS!!! – Pasar por debajo del palo –

Gracias Lee... vamos uno a uno y seguimos con Itachi!!-

Gracias querido publico!!- Gritaba tirando besitos caminando hacia el palo – Bien, será fácil - Itachi estaba pasando por debajo del palo solo faltaba su cabeza y ganaba pero mágicamente el palo bajo unos centímetros como consecuencia Itachi se pego contra el palo...-

ITACHI!!! – Gritaron todos menos Sasuke-

Estas bien ?? - Le pregunto Kisame –

Eso creo - Dijo sobandose la nariz –

Ese palo es malvado!!! – Grito Naruto –

Aja como digas idiota –

Tu no vistes como paso Sasuke?? – Pregunto Shikamaru-

Yo?!?!?! Yo no hice ni vi nada!!! – Grito cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda-

Seguro?? – Pregunto Hinata –

Aja –

Bueno... sigue... Sakura!!!-

Genial!! Miren como se hace!!!- Sakura pasaba muy lentamente por debajo del palo... muy lento para enojo de la mayoría y para Sasuke... pues por la posición de Sakura el tenia un muy buen panorama de sus... ejemm ya saben... por lo que no le importaba mucho...-

Sakura muévete!!!-

Pero no te enojes así Ino-Pigi !!!- Dijo acelerando el paso para felicidad de unos y enojo de otros... OTRO-

Ya contentos!??- Pregunto una vez que termino-

Pues si... viene... KIBA!!!-

Akamaru lo hará por mi.. es que, es que... no me puedo doblar mucho!!! Jeje nnu –

Esta bien pasa Akamaru – Pasa por debajo del palo de lo mas normalito...-

...- Todos con cara de WHAT!! 0O-

EHH, Eso se vale??- Pregunto sasuke -

Pues ya que... ya paso que va!!-

Y yo por que si tuve que volver a pasar!?!?!- Pregunto Tenten - Es injusto!!-.

Así es la vide nena – Respondió Naruto-

Me vuelves a decir nena y te rompo el cuello –

Ok, ok... TEN-TEN-

Así ta mejor -

Bueno... viene...- Así siguieron jugando hasta que al final ganaron las chicas por que Kankuro se puso a tomar y de lo borracho que estaba no podía ni ver el palo –

SIIII!!! PER-DE-DO-RES!!!-

HEY!!!...-

Y ahora que...???-

Mañana tendremos un eliminado de los chicos-

Nooo!! –

Si!-

No, no puede ser!!-

Si... no se lo pierdan.. mañana a la misma hora, en la misma playa y en el mismo canal-

Naruto... no estamos en tv – Le comento Sakura

A bueno... en el mismo... EN EL MISMO... como sea! Nos vemos mañana!!-

De quien te despides?? - Pregunto Sasuke-

No tengo la menor idea... solo mueve la mano y sonrie...-

No moveré mi mano y yo nunca sonrió...-

Tienes razón... amargado!!!-

Como me llamaste?!?!?!-

A-M-A-R-G-A-D-O- Dijo deletreando-

Vaya!! Me sorprende que tu pequeña mente sepa deletrear!!! Tu cerebro se debe estar sobre calentando!!!-

Ehhh!!! ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO TEME!!-

EL BURRO HABLANDO DE OREJAS!!!-

BURRO?? DE QUE HABLAS???!! YO NO VEO NINGUN BURRO POR AQUÍ!!-

Yo si –

Así?? Cual??? Donde??- Preguntaba mirando a todos lados-

Lo tengo al frente – Respondió señalándolo con un dedo-

NANI??? YO NO SOY UN BURROOOOO1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

_**Bueno... sorry por la tardanza... hasta aquí lo dejo nos vemos S.L.Q... Latiusgirl... **_


	14. mi llama de la juventud se extingue

**Perdón por tardar tanto!!!**

-Bueno- Dijo Naruto – escriban el nombre del chico que quieran botar del juego y luego lo meten en la pecera… luego yo los cuento!!! –

Sabes contar??!! – Pregunto Sasuke –

Idiota ¬¬ -

Media hora después... ya todos terminaron de votar y Naruto empezaba el conteo…

A ver UN VOTO PARA!!! MI?????, esta bien, esta bien, de seguro fue Sasuke, otro para.. mi!!... desgraciados ya verán por donde les meto el papelito…otro para mi… creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, otro para mi, otro para mi, otro para mi… me estoy empezando a llenar de odio, otro para mi, otro para mi, UNO PARA LEE!!!!... jamás se les pasaria por la mente quien voto por el verdad, otro para mi, otro para mi, otro para mi y. otro para.. que ya se acabaron?? …. Bueno.. me toca darles la mala noticia de quien se va…-

Y ¿Quién se va naruto? – Pregunto Sakura-

Etto, etto… se va nada mas y menos que… LEE!!!!-

Noooo!!! La llama se extingue en mi!!... por que por que???? – Chillaba a chorros el pobre chico –

Lo siento Lee – Dice Naruto con un fondo negro atrásde el y una luz que salio de quien sabe donde que solo le da el l- .. así lo eligió la mayoría.. tienes que irte - Se apaga la luz y no se ve a naruto –

Por que haces eso??- Pregunta Tenten –

Es para darle mas drama –

A mi me parece una gran estupidez – Dijo itachi –

Me importa un chingo lo que te parezca – Grita apuntándolo – Déjenme ser!!-

Ejem.. se olvidan de mi…. – Todos voltean a verlo – gracias, GAI-SENSEI!!! LO DEFRAUDE!! PERDONEME EN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –

En algún lugar… se ve a todos los senseis en un jacuzzy (o como sea que se escriba…. Perdón por todos mis horrores ortográficos… sorry) con champán, vino, chocolates y otras cosas por el estilo –

ACHUUUUUUU –

Salud- Dijeron todos al tiempo –

Gracias- Dijo Gai – Siento que en algún lugar se debilita la llama de la juventud -

Con los otros … algunos miran a Lee con lastima y otros sienten pena ajena por el

Bueno continuemos – Dijo Ino-

Que reto es ahora…- Pregunta Kankuro –

QUIEN RESISTE MAS TIEMPO DENTRO DE LA PISCINA!!! – Grito Naruto

ESTAS LOCO!!!! – Gritaron los participantes –

Jajajaj no sean cobardes –

Yo acepto!! (Inner: CHAAAA a ganar!!)

Yo también!!! – Grito Itachi….

En la piscina….

bien…el que aguante mas…. Su equipo ganara!!!! –

**Bueno… hasta aquí lo dejo… mmmm… jejeje nos vemos**

_**Latiusgirl…**_


	15. ¿quien tiene hambre? tu o el perro

Que tanto crees poder aguantar ino-cerda?? –

Ten por seguro que mucho más que tu frentota –

Ja!! Yo no lo creo así cerda -

A no… ¿QUIERES APOSTAR FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!!!?-

SI ASI TU LO QUIERES GRAN CERDA!!!! –

-¿Quien creen que gane ? – Pregunto Shikamaru acostado en una es tendedera con los demás no-participantes

- quien sabe… Naruto podría ser, Sakura e Ino apostaron y el resto… quien sabe –

- YO APUESTO A MI BELLA FLOR DE CEREZO – "Algo" lo golpea en la cabeza- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Lee al resto…. Todos miran casi disimuladamente a Sasuke –

- Cof cof cof… y ¿a mi por que me miran?-

- No sabes que me golpeo?? –

- No cof cof….-

En la piscina

…. ¿Por qué hacemos esto? – Pregunto – Temari

No tengo la menor idea- contesto Tenten

A mi ya me dio hambre… quien me acompaña a comer –

Yo voy contigo Kankuro ––

Yo tambien – dijo Tenten y Se salen los tres –

Afuera…

Como me gustaría estar compitiendo!!! –

¿Así?-

SIII… Con mi llama de la juventud seguro gano –

Pero – Decía Kisame – Si es una llama… ¿no se apaga en el agua? –

…………………………………….. Nunca lo había pensado –

GUAU GUAU –

¿Y este perro que querrá? – Pregunto Gaara –

Tal ves quiere ir al baño – Dijo Neji–

Los perros no van al baño –

Claro que si… bueno es una forma de decir que quiere hacer sus necesidades –

GUAU GUAU –

Tal ves tiene hambre – dijo Chouji –

¿Quién … tu o el perro? – Pregunto Kisame –

Yo creo que los dos – Dijo Sasuke –

Yo lo llevare a comer – Dijo shino –

Te acompaño – Dijo Chouji –

Lo ven… el que tenia hambre era el no el perro –

Piscina….

-Hinata –

-¿S-SI Naru-ruto?-

-Nada… Hinata –

-¿S-si?-

-Nada… Hinata –

¿Q-que? –

Nada… Hinata –

¿Qué, QUE (CENSURADO) QUIERES NARUTO… NO VES QUE ME ESTAS GASTANDO EL NOMBRE, DIME DE UNA (CENSURADO) QUE (CENSURADO) QUIERES!!!!!!?- Grita la chica –

O.O –

Y que!! Me vas a decir o no???-

Hi-hinata (con lagrimas en los ojos)

QUE (CENSURADO) DEJES DE LLAMARME SI NO ME VAS A DECIR UN (CENSURADO) - Se sale de la piscina… -

Hinata, Hinata!!! Espera – Grita el rubio saliendo tras ella – nunca pensé que esas palabras pudieran salir de la boca de Hinata… esos es de tanto juntarse con el primo –

**Hasta aquí lo dejo…. Solo quedan cuatro: Itachi, Kiba, Sakura e Ino…. ¿Quién ganara? Jejeje**

**Chau nos vemos**

_**Latiusgirl **_

……………………….


End file.
